Define Friend
by dragongurl112
Summary: Basically a threeway friendship (P,B,M) that seems to falter...Fighting for Bra- R&R plz!


Define "Friend"

Ok. This is my 3rd attempt at a fanfic.Everyone knows I don't own DbZ rite?duh

Well juss so everyone knows, ** = character thoughts. So…I hope everyone enjoys it…

Define Friend

Chapter 1 --

" Pan, will you go to the mall to pick up a new dress for me? You know my size," Videl asked. " Take Bra with you. I'm sure she wants to go."

"Okay mom. I'll call her." Pan floated to the phone.

" Hello? Bulma? Is Bra there?... She went out? oh...okay.Thank you." Pan hung up with a sigh. Videl looked up." Don't worry Mom, I'll go anyways."

Hesitantly, Pan flew out the door.

Pan searched the racks. * Hmmm, this one looks nice... Nah, too pink.* She sighed. " I'm hungryyy," She cried aloud. * Mom wouldn't mind if I took a little detour to the food court...*

*Ummm... Luby's? Nah...McDonalds!* Pan walked over to the counter.

" Can I have a #1 please. With a Sprite. Supersized. Thanks." Pan paid, got her lunch, and walked over to an empty table. 

* It's no fun being here by yourself* As she gobbled up some fries, Pan spotted a flash of bright blue hair. * Bra?* Pan got up. The blue-haired girl giggled, and turned. It was Bra.

" Bra? What are you doing here?" Pan questioned.

" Umm..." 

Pan looked behind her and saw Marron standing with two cute guys. Her eyes flashed.

" Are you guys double dating?" Pan spat. " Without me?"

Bra looked away. " Well, we know you don't like to date and everything...so we thought..."

" You thought you could just leave me?" Pan sighed. Marron looked at Bra and raised her eyebrows.

" Pan, you can come with us...I mean, if you want to," Bra suggested.

Pan rolled her eyes. * Why am I getting so mad? They're right. I don't want to go.*

" Nah, you guys go without me," Pan replied. 

" Are you sure?" Bra asked. 

" When are we going?" Marron asked impatiently.

Pan glared at her. " I'm positive."

As she turned, she caught a glance of Bra and Marron ushering the two guys toward the movie theater.

When she walked back, she spotted her table.

* Okay, who took my fries? *

When Pan returned home, she found her house in mayhem.

" Pan! Finally! Don't you know we have a party at Capsule Corp tonight? Bulma's been planning it forever! Where's my dress? Didn't you get a dress for yourself? Now, go change, young lady. We're going to be late!" 

Videl guided Pan up the stairs, taking her own dress in her hands. 

Pan searched her closet for a nice dress. There were none in sight.*Mom's right! I should have bought a dress. I'd never wear it though. *

The closest thing to a decent dress that Pan could find, was a tight black dress, with white polka dots. * OH, boy.*

" Pan, hurry up!" Videl called from the stairs.

Pan gulped. * I guess I have to wear this...*

Pan dressed in a rush. She tied up her hair sloppily, and checked herself in the mirror. * I look...weird!*

" PAN!"

She sighed. * No time for adjustments now. *

She flew down the stairs. Videl stared at her.

" Is that what you're wearing, honey? " Videl asked, concerned.

" Yes, mom. It is." 

" ...Alright. Let's get going. Come on Gohan." Videl hastily grabbed her purse, and stepped out the door.

AT CAPSULE CORP

Videl rushed Gohan into the house. Pan slowly walked to the door. * Wonder what everyone will think…* She pulled the door open. There were people scattered everywhere, laughing and eating. Pan spotted the everyone, except Marron and Bra. * I wonder where they are. Probably still at the movie or something.* Pan immediately felt bad for feeling jealous. Suddenly, the door flew open. In stepped Bra and Marron…with matching outfits on! They wore skin tight tube tops and tight jeans, and looked great. Everyone was grinning at them, except Pan. * why would the go shopping without me?*Bra saw Pan and waved. Dragging Marron along, she approached Pan. 

" Hey whats up?" Bra asked cheerfully. " Like our outfits?"Pan glared at her. Bra took no notice of it. " We got it at Dillards. You shoulda been there Pan."

" I wish I was," she snapped. 

" Yes you should have been there. We had _tons_ of fun. Really. One of the coolest days ever." Marron smirked.

" Right." Pan rolled her eyes. 

"Bra, come with me to get some food." Marron asked.

Bra smiled. " Sure! Come on Pan." Marron pulled Bra away. Pan followed slowly.

Bra and Marron piled their plates high. Pan grabbed an apple. 

They all walked outside and sat down on the porch swing(which only seated 2), watching Goten and Trunks spar once again. Marron pointed at Trunks, whispering something to Bra, and she giggled. Pan tried hard to concentrate on the boys' sparring, but she couldn't control herself when they both practically fell off the swing, laughing. Standing abruptly, Pan glared at them. 

" Must be something funny, huh? I'm guessing you don't plan on telling me. But you know what? I don't really care ok? So just stay out of my life, FRIENDS!" Pan stormed upstairs. 

Chapter 2- coming soon-- keep waitin for it! please review! =)


End file.
